Pink Canvas
by StraykatN
Summary: Since the first day he saw her, she had captured his heart without knowing. Read how Sasuke Uchiha pursue the artist named Hinata Hyuuga. Modern times. AU. SasuHina pairing.
1. First Day, First Glance

**A/N: A new inspired SasuHina story. This will contain little snippets about the lives of Sasuke and Hinata as they journey their way through high school, college, adulthood and to each other. Hope you'll like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto . . . or Neji would definitely be alive.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 **Pink Canvas**

 **High School Days: First Day, First Glance**

It was a lively morning in Konohagakure High. Students were all over the place; some were chatting and catching up, others were eagerly looking at the bulletin boards –checking which class they belong to, while there were those who were shyly introducing themselves to one another.

The first day of school.

"Hey! We're all in the same class!"

Amidst the noise, the voice of a blonde teenager rose above the others. He eagerly ran towards the four boys who were standing casually at the side of the school yard. Once he reached them, he grinned happily and repeated the words just as loud.

Used to their friend's exuberant attitude, the others simply rolled their eyes. Though secretly glad that they were all in the same class again.

"You sure you didn't get it wrong, Naruto?" A brown-haired male with purple tattoo plastered on his cheeks goaded; hoping to get his friend riled up.

"Of course not dog breath!"

"Wouldn't be the first time though!"

And just like that, the two boys, who were the resident loud mouths of the group, continued to taunt and call each other names while the others simply looked on.

"They sure got a lot of energy." One of them commented while happily munching on a big bag of chips.

A guy with a pineapple hair style sighed and muttered, "Troublesome." He then glanced at a raven haired male that was standing next to him. Hands in his pocket, he asked, "Sasuke, should we stop them?"

It wasn't like this wasn't a normal occurrence. Taunting and making fun of each other has always been one of the things they all enjoy. But since their two friends were slowly attracting the attention of the other students with their endless banter, they might get in trouble on the first day.

However, the said teen, Sasuke, didn't appear to have heard the question as his black orbs were fixed on the person across from him. It was a girl with an almost translucent ivory skin which complemented her long dark blue hair. She was beautiful. But it wasn't the reason he was staring though.

Looking over at her unusual close eyes while standing, he wondered whether she was sleeping or simply choosing to close herself off from her surroundings. He watched as her body unconsciously leaned on the shoulder of the long-haired male next to her –as if needing his support in case she hit the ground.

He inwardly smirked.

 _Interesting._


	2. Copy and Glare

**Copy and Glare**

"Sasuke, we're best friends right?" Naruto asked as soon as the dark-haired teen arrived at his locker area.

In turn, Sasuke raised a brow; wondering what the loud teen wanted. He quickly changed his shoes and started walking towards their classroom while the blonde closely followed after him. Once he got inside and sat down on his seat by the window, he looked up expectantly at the other male.

Said male, sheepishly grinned and scratched the back of his neck. "Well . . . I may have forgotten that we have a homework in English Literature." He explained and tried a different approach. He batted his eyelashes and pouted his lips.

Sasuke inwardly cringed.

"So I was wondering . . . can I copy yours?" He softly asked.

"No."

"Oh come on teme!"

"Hn." He pointedly ignored the blonde and turned gaze outside the window only for his friend to shake him desperately.

"Teme, Kakashi will skin me alive!"

"Not my fault." He uttered

"Please Teme!" More shaking. "Kakashi would tell the old hag! And then I'll have to pack my bags and run away before she could kill me!" Naruto exaggeratedly exclaimed.

The old hag that Naruto mentioned was his grandmother, Tsunade. She was the chairwoman of the school and the one who singlehandedly raised the blonde after his parents' died in a car accident. Having known Naruto since they were eight, Sasuke had witnessed beforehand just how scary the old woman can get whenever her grandson did something stupid.

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you let me copy!" Naruto answered while he continue to shake him. "Don't you feel sorry for me?!"

 _No._ "Last chance." He gritted his teeth, attempting to break free from his friend's hold. Once he did, he quickly grabbed the other man's collar, ready to punch his friend's head.

"U-um . . ." A soft voice snapped the two out from their reverie and turned towards where it came from. A blushing girl was offering her notebook to the blonde. "Naruto-kun, i-if you want, you can copy m-mine."

Taking advantage of the raven haired man's stunned expression, Naruto quickly escape from his grasp and then excitedly looked at the girl. "Really, Hinata-chan? You wouldn't mi-augh!" He was cut off when Sasuke violently slammed his own notebook to his friend's face.

"Copy mine." He growled.

"Damn it, teme." The loud teenager complained while rubbing his face and then grabbed the notebook.

He then gave his friend a triumphant smile; knowing full well the reason behind the seething teen's change of heart. And then, he grinned towards the girl. "I'll just copy Sasuke's but thanks for the offer, Hinata-chan." He walked away eagerly.

Meanwhile, before Hinata could return to her seat, Sasuke spoke.

"Hyuuga, why were you butting in?"

"I . . . just wanted to stop the fight." She answered while gripping her notebook tightly.

"Well next time . . ." He glared at her. "Mind your own business." The girl nodded sadly and then turned away.

Sasuke sighed but kept his gaze locked on Hinata's back. For the love of all things tomato, why did he end up lashing at her? Can he even talk to her without his feelings getting the worst of him? It didn't help that she was obviously crushing on his best friend.

 _Stupid dobe._ He cursed.

The rest of the day went on as they listen from one lesson to another. Sasuke, on the other hand, continue to stare at the Hyuuga girl, who was currently sitting at the right side of the classroom, just two rows away from him. He watched as her grip on the pen she was holding was slowly loosening while her head was involuntarily swaying back and forth a bit. The corner of his lips twitched.

Hinata Hyuuga was dozing off. Again.

After seeing her on the first day of school, he made it a point to know who she was. Turns out, she was a well-known painter. A prodigy. Some of her art works were displayed at the local museum and were often sought out by famous art dealers and university professors. There were even some who request her talent for assistance.

He had seen some of her paintings and felt a surge of pride. He didn't exactly understand art, but hers had not only captured his full attention but had also made him intrigued and evoked such emotions. The way each colour, lines and shape come together in harmony brought her paintings to life. It convinced him that she deserves all the credit she was getting –such talent!

Recognizing this, their school had even provided the Hyuuga girl her own art room and it seems that she spent most of her time there. There were times that he would even see a slight smudge of paint on the side of her face in the morning. Proof that she came early and painted before heading to the classroom.

No wonder she's always so sleepy.

"Uchiha!"

He blinked and turned his attention back to the front of the classroom.

"Are you listening?" Their professor, Asuma-sensei, asked. Naruto and Kiba were snickering in the background. Silently, he made a note to get back at them during lunch.

For now, he nodded.

"Alright, can you give me the answer to number 5?"

He looked at the math problem on the board for a second and then smirked. "-8." He answered confidently, not needing to go in front and solve the equation.

"Very good."

He might not be listening, but he was a genius.


	3. Their first room

**Their first room**

"Dammit!" He cursed as he tried to find a good place to hide. Valentine has always been a curse day for the young Uchiha as girls would persistently shove him the chocolates they made despite his outright refusal. Since this morning, the particular dessert continued to pour despite his dismay. Naruto and the other called him a conceited ungrateful bastard since the amount they received wasn't even half of what he got.

He scoffed. How can he be grateful when he didn't like any of those girls? Not to mention when he tried to accept one in middle school as a means of courtesy, that pink-haired banshee got the wrong idea and thought he liked her back. He shuddered while thinking how Sakura, the banshee, had started to stalk and cling to him after that. She would popped out of nowhere and insisted on hanging out with him while she glared at every girl who looks his way. He made it a point to have one of his friends with him whenever there's a chance that she'll suddenly appear and jump him.

He may be arrogant and impassive, but he would not hit a girl –no matter how much he wanted to or how much she deserves it.

If it wasn't for Naruto's help, she would never understand that he will not return even an inch of her affection. Ever. Now, it's Naruto she's started obsessing on.

 _Not my problem as long as she leaves me alone._ He said to himself, still searching for a place to hide in. Earlier on, he spotted a group of girls standing by the school gate, obviously waiting for him. Unfortunately, when he tried to escape through the back, there were some monitoring the area as well.

 _Stupid fangirls._

He came across a room at the end of the hallway. It was far enough from the other classrooms which mean it wouldn't really attract anyone's attention. Resolving to stay at the said place until the girls at the entrance give up and go away, he slid the door opened.

Black eyes slightly widened as he sees the person who was currently occupying the room.

 _So this is her room._

Standing in the middle of the room was the girl he has been crushing on since the start of the semester. She was wearing a white apron covered in paint smudges. A canvas almost half her size was facing her, while a palette and paintbrush were occupying her hands.

Hinata Hyuuga.

He might have followed and watched her every move whenever she's in sight but for the sole purpose of not turning into a total stalker, he promised himself he wouldn't search or ever try to find where her art room was.

 _Yet here I am._ He sent a silent thanks to the Gods above.

"Uchiha-san?" She gasped, looking just as startled.

"Hyuuga." He stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "Mind if I hide in here for a while?"

After recovering from her initial shock she shook her head. "It's fine by me but I need to continue with my . . ." She gestured to the canvas in front of her, blushing a bit. "I mean you're welcome to stay b-but I would really need to concentrate on this so I c-can't really chat."

He crossed the room and stood near the window; seeing nothing but a raw of Cherry Blossom trees outside. He turned and looked at her. "Just carry on. Not like we need to talk." He murmured before sitting on the floor. He casually leaned his body on the wall and took out his phone and earphones; pretending to ignore the girl.

She, on the other hand, wisely continued painting.

A comfortable silence surrounded them in the next few minutes.

Sneaking a glance behind his bangs, the teenage boy subtlety studied her. He wanted to start a conversation with her without making a fool of himself or scaring her off. But one look at her told him how impossible it will be. With an unwavering gaze, she seemed oblivious of everything save for the canvas in front of her. She was in world of her own.

An enchanted colourful world.

She continued to stroke the paintbrush on it without any hesitation; as if she had already picture every colour, shape, and line.

He slightly smiled; there's no trace of the sleepy girl. The one in front of him was the painter.

He tilted his head a bit to take a better look of what she was working on. The light coming from the window had overshadowed the image so he couldn't see it properly from his position. From his angle, it seems to be a bouquet of roses, though he wasn't quite sure.

To him, it was simply like a pink canvas.

He smiled faintly, wondering why he had always enjoyed watching the girl. What makes her so different from all the other girls? Belonging in an elite family, he had met and seen a great number of beautiful, talented and even sophisticated ones. Yet none of them were able to capture his attention the way Hinata Hyuuga had.

Why her? Since the first time he saw her, he had developed an unconscious need to watch her every move. He intrigued him like no one else. Though, he had been in this trance for months, he had yet to hold even one proper conversation with the girl. He hoped that this sudden twist of event will somehow give him the push to finally utter the right word.

From then on, the young Uchiha would go and spend his time in the said art room before heading home.


	4. Nosy Older Brother

**Nosy Older Brother**

"Is there anything you wish to share, little brother?" Itachi Uchiha asked once Sasuke came home from school. The younger Uchiha simply raised a brow.

"Mind telling me why you often stay out late despite not belonging in any clubs?"

"I'm just hanging out with the guys, Aniki." He answered, hoping Itachi will buy the excuse.

The older man snickered after studying the slight blush on Sasuke's face. "Looks like spring has finally came." He muttered in amusement and then turned to go upstairs. "Foolish little brother."

 _Things were about to get interesting._ He thought and made a mental note to call Naruto Uzumaki one of these days.

The foolish little brother can only sighed

* * *

 **A/N: Very short I know but I'll make it up to you guys on the later chapters. Please review!**


	5. Questions and Exclamations

**Questions and Exclamations**

"So, is this really how we're going to spend our summer vacation?" The brown-haired male asked, while playing the latest RPG called Rasengan on Naruto's laptop. Currently, the five friends were hanging on the blonde's room. It was a week since summer vacation has started.

"Kiba's right!" Naruto exclaimed, looking at the others. "We should be out in the sun and drunk off our ass!"

"We're minors, stupid." Uttered by the pineapple haired guy while lay lazily on the bed with eyes close.

"It's not like we're telling anyone, Shikamaru!"

"Didn't your grandma tell you to watch the house while she's away on an overnight trip?" A chubby teenager reminded him, quite content on just eating a bag of chips while sitting on the floor.

"That's why Shizune's here. To keep an eye on the house."

Shizune was the trusted helper in the house. She had served the Uzumaki clan for more than half of her life. Although, she only take orders from Tsunade.

"And to keep an eye on you." Shikamaru, the pineapple haired, responded. "Why do you want to go out anyway? It's freaking hot. Too troublesome."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Lazy pants."

"Besides, we have to worry about your pink-haired stalker!"

"Don't remind me!" Naruto shuddered. He used to have a crush on Sakura but ever since she started directing her attention to him, he wanted nothing more but to run away and hide from her. Her clinginess was too over the top and borderline scary.

He then glanced at the Sakura's previous object of affection. Sasuke was currently occupied with his smart phone, not bothering to waste his breath.

"Hey teme, stop drooling on Hinata-chan's picture and talk to us!"

"Hn." Sasuke didn't leave his eyes away from the phone but a frowned was now visibly supporting his pale face. Naruto knew him too well –though the drool was an exaggeration.

"That reminds me . . ." Shikamaru started to say, opening his eyes and directing his gaze towards his pale friend. "Did you finally talk to her?"

Aware that his friends were ALL waiting for him to answer, he thought about ignoring it or storming out of the room. It wasn't like he needed to answer Shikamaru's question. His feelings for the Hyuuga girl was his business alone. Besides, it's quite embarrassing to admit that he still cannot make a move on the talented painter. But having known the four boys for a long time, he felt that he had to share. Anyway, there wasn't any need to worry; he trusted them with his life –despite how annoying they can be most of the time.

He shook his head.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh!?"

Right of the bat, Naruto and Kiba exclaimed together while Chouji, dropped the chip he was holding back inside the bag. Shikamaru remained expressionless but with a one brow raised.

"You mean to tell us that while you spent every after school hours inside her art room, you haven't uttered even a single _hey_?" Kiba asked astonishingly, his attention was now fully on the Uchiha.

"What he said, Teme!"

"Do the words I've said the first time I stayed there count?" He asked, trying to humor them.

A resounding "no" echoed the room.

"Hn."

"Never thought the day will come when 'Sasuke' and 'weak' would be used in a sentence." Kiba said. The Uchiha glared murderously at him. Kiba gulped, regretting his words instantly.

"I am not fucking weak!" He growled.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto challenged, never been afraid of the famous Uchiha glare. "Then why no words Teme?"

He and Naruto were in a battle stare for a few minutes before he sighed and looked away, "I didn't want to get in the way."

"Of what? As far as I know, you two are the only people there." Naruto wondered while the others silently agreed.

"Of her painting, dobe"

"Ah." Shikamaru responded while Chouji looked thoughtful.

"I don't get it." The two loud mouths revealed.

Shikamaru sighed. "Seriously, are you two long lost twins or something?"

"That would explain a lot." Chouji snickered while Sasuke grinned despite himself.

"No way am I related to this ugly mutt!"

"Right back at you, Blondie!"

Shikamaru simply rolled his eyes and then tried to explain on Sasuke's behalf. "Hinata's a painter. She's there to paint not to flirt."

The raven haired male was grateful for his friend's explanation but he didn't like the way Shikamaru worded his feelings to a mere "flirting". It was more than that.

At least the two knuckleheads got it.

"Then what do you plan to do teme?"

"Wait for the right timing." He answered.

"You do realize that Itachi's been pestering me for weeks about this, don't you?"

"Shit, nothing gets pass Itachi!" Kiba said.

Sasuke, ignoring Kiba, looked at his best friend. "And you won't be uttering a word to him right, Naruto?"

"Course not, bastard." Naruto grinned, though the truthfulness of his words were clear. "I may be aware how frightening your brother can be -what with me knowing him for as long as I've known you- but my loyalty is yours."

"Good." He said while raising a brow at their other friends. Said friends rolled their eyes but nodded.

Three knocks from the door suddenly came and Shizune poked her head. "Naruto, there's a Sakura Haruno looking for you."

The blonde instantly paled. "Tell her I'm not here! Or that I'm asleep, sleeping beauty sleep!"

His four friends laughed making Naruto more frantic. "Shut up you assholes!"

While the others watched Naruto convinced Shizune to make up any excuse to make the banshee leave, the young Uchiha went back to scrolling on Hinata's Facebook page.


	6. Why painting?

**Why painting?**

"Why painting?" He abruptly asked her during one slow afternoon. It had taken months before he gathered enough courage to start talking to her. So when he realized that she hadn't started yet when he came, he cease the opportunity. After all, once Hinata start, he'll become invisible.

Confusion was written all over the girl's face after Sasuke's unexpected yet direct question. Aware that this was the first time he had attempted to start a conversation with her.

"Too personal?" He asked, his face was impassive but the guilt in his dark orbs were evident. True, this wasn't exactly the kind of topic one should suddenly start asking but that question has been plague on his mind ever since Valentine's Day.

She was always dozing off, always losing sleep because she invests most of her time in her art. She had decent grades but obviously, she was just being a responsible student. He heard her turned down her friends' invitation to hang out multiple times for it. Stayed and painted for hours before going home and he was certain that even at home, she paints without resting. Hell, she doesn't even drink water once she paints.

It was more than a simple hobby, it felt like art –painting– was another set of lungs she needed in order to breathe. He might be tactless or rude, but he just wanted to know. To understand the passion the girl before him has for art.

He watched as Hinata shook her head slightly. "I w-was just surprise." She said quietly. "It wasn't like there was anything wrong with your question." Slowly, the dark haired beauty sat down next to him and leaned back on the wall. Looking straight ahead, she took a deep breath and began:

"When I was eight years old, m-my dad had a business trip in Suna and decided to take me with him. I wished he didn't since the place was just too hot and there weren't any kids my age I can play with." She smiled. "So when my dad went off to his meeting, I s-snuck out when my caretaker, Ko, wasn't looking." He raised a delicate brow at her; certainly didn't expect that the pampered princess can be a bit rebellious.

"I wandered aimlessly around the place and came across this glass greenhouse that was situated at the back of the hotel where we're staying at. Seeing that the door wasn't lock, I quietly entered it." She closed her eyes. He guessed that she was trying to recall what she saw.

"It was like a similar version of the "secret garden" from that fairy tale book had magically materialized before me. Flowers were blooming everywhere; roses, tulips, daisies and others I wasn't really familiar with. Thick vines were wrapped on every pillar, orchids were hung elegantly on the ceiling, butterflies were flying freely from one flower to another, you can hear the distinct tweets of the birds from the golden cage around the corner, one or two sprinklers were open –producing a little rainbow, and the light coming from outside was just so warm and fuzzy. It was so . . . breathtaking!"

"Can you imagine it, Uchiha-san?" She glanced at him with flushing cheeks and sparking eyes.

He nodded, though unknown to her, the breathtaking word was for the girl beside him.

She then continued, "Eventually Ko found me and told me that we needed to go back before dad's meeting ends but I didn't want to leave. I wanted to look at the place a bit longer. So Ko decided to take a picture of the place instead. I agreed since I really didn't have a choice." She pouted which made Sasuke smirked involuntarily.

"When we went back home, Ko hurriedly got the picture developed . . . but it wasn't exactly like the garden I saw."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke interjected. "How can it looked differently?"

"I c-can't very well explain it but it just wasn't the one I've seen. Everything was in place but somehow the magic had not been captured. I was obsess and desperate to see that garden again, so I tried to re-create it and discovered painting. It was hard. It took me months before the very same magical place was painted on my canvas but the result was just so fulfilling! And then I told myself, 'ah, I wanna feel it again'; the exhilarating feeling of being able to paint the images inside my mind. The ability to make my dream into reality." She looked at the canvas and dozens of paint and paintbrushes sprawled neatly at the side of the room. "I have never stopped painting ever since. Every image I see or imagine, I wanted to place on a canvas."

"I see." It took a while before the Uchiha had responded. He had absorbed every word and expression made by the girl beside him. For the first time, Sasuke finally had an inkling why Hinata Hyuuga had captured his attention. "Guess, I should really be thankful then."

"It's nothing."

"I wasn't referring to you sharing that story with me." He clarified. "Though I am also thankful for that."

"Then what?"

"For your painting. For being able to get a glimpse of how you see the world . . . or what goes on in your head." He then smiled genuinely making the painter blush.

"T-thank you, Uchiha-san."

"It's Sasuke . . . call me Sasuke, Hinata."

* * *

 **A/N:What do you think of the story so far? Please review!**


	7. Ring ring, Lucifer's calling

**Author's note: Let me take this moment to thank everyone who had reviewed so far. It was wonderful to hear what you think about the story. Arigato! ^^ Also, the point of view will be changed from time to time as the story expand. But don't worry, I'll do my best to make sure it wouldn't be confusing.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 **Ring ring, Lucifer's calling**

"Damn, I'm so tired." He muttered as he turned the door knob and quickly got inside his apartment. Things have been hectic in school since the start of the new semester that he haven't had any decent sleep lately. He didn't even have time to read the latest volume of Icha Icha Paradise. He placed the take-out food on his kitchen counter. And then, eyeing the hallway that lead to his bedroom, he contemplated whether to eat or just plop down on his bed. However, before he can choose, his phone rang.

Picking up the receiver, he asked, "Hello?"

"Kakashi."

Out of impulse, he quickly slammed the receiver down only for the phone to ring a few seconds later. A minute passed but he have yet to pick up the ringing phone.

"Fuck." He swore and then facepalmed. There was no getting out of this. He knew he had to answer –it was rude not to. Not to mention that the person on the other line was Lucifer's reincarnation so the ringing would go all night until he gives in. Never mind the fact that they were actually friends, knowing that person, it wasn't just a simple how-are-you call. Years of friendship had sharpened his mind.

He mentally wondered why didn't he installed one of those phones where the number of the caller will be displayed first.

Sighing, he picked up the receiver again.

"Itachi!" He exclaimed, forcing his voice to be a cheerful as possible. "How are you?"

He and Itachi Uchiha have known each other since their college years. They met when they both joined the Active Neuroscience and Biochemistry enthusiast Union (ANBU) club in the university. Even now, he couldn't believe that he had joined such club despite majoring in a language and literature course. But he did enjoy science and that club was quite famous so he signed up for it.

Who knew that through it, he'll met and develop a friendship with Itachi, a famous genius known all over the campus. They became close friends and occasionally meet up for a round of drinks while conversing about life. However, it doesn't mean that he didn't get to experience Itachi's devious and cunning side every now and then.

And something tells him, this was one of those times.

"I need you to do something for me." _Getting right down to business. Classic Lucifer._ He thought.

"Oh?" He wondered if this has something to do with Itachi's younger brother.

"Sasuke's in your class right?"

Of course it's about the younger Uchiha. Itachi was the heir of the Uchiha Corporation, a company which was famous for their advance computer software. But if there's a job his friend take seriously it was being the protective older brother.

"You already knew that." He pointed out. "But yes, he's in one of the classes that I handled. Why?"

"Have you noticed anything different about him?"

He thought about Sasuke's ever present poker face. "Not that I know of."

"Seems like my foolish brother's in love."

"Eh!?" Now that wasn't what he was expecting. "With who?"

Sasuke was pretty popular at school but he hadn't heard a word that the kid was fancying someone. He vaguely remember last Valentine's Day. The teenager was so pissed off after receiving a ridiculous amount of chocolates yet. A fact that still has him baffle. Who in the right mind gets angry receiving chocolate?

But when he happened to bump into the young Uchiha after school, he seemed to have mellowed down and was back to being his usual expressionless self. He suspected that it was because the 'dreaded' day was over but now thinking back, the faint softness in Sasuke's demeanor maybe because of another reason.

 _Huh. Looks like the little Uchiha did have a heart._

He was snapped back to reality when the OTHER Uchiha spoke.

"That's for you to find out."

"Uh-huh . . . wait . . . why me?!"

"Because the blonde minion was too damn loyal."

 _Blonde . . . oh. Naruto._ The loud kid can be quite stressful with all his crazy antics and playful attitude but Kakashi admired his courage for standing up to Itachi Uchiha. That was no easy feat. It was talent. Though judging by the faint admiration in his friend's voice, the professor guessed that the older Uchiha was quite pleased with Naruto's loyalty to his brother.

"So I figured I'll recruit from my own set of minions."

He scratched his head. "Itachi, while I am curious to know who had captured your stoic brother's heart, don't you think we should just leave it alone? He's a teenager, he won't like it if we stick our noses in his business."

 _Plus I do NOT have the time to worry about Sasuke Uchiha's love life._

"Don't care. Just find out."

One track mind. Figures. "Come on man, I'm his teacher. You really think he'll just come out and say who?"

"Kakashi, who said anything about asking him?" He can just imagine the eye-rolling at the other line.

"So you want me to spy on him?"

"Do what you must."

He didn't answer at once as he tried to think of another excuse he can say. Coming up with none, he sighed.

"You wouldn't stop pestering me on this huh?" He grumbled.

"Hn."

"Sometimes I hate being your friend." He remarked only to get an evil chuckled as a response.

"Just think about all the teasing you can do."

" . . . now that sounds fun." He allowed. Teasing the emo boy might indeed be funny.

"That's the spirit. Anyway, report to me once you have a lead." And then the line went dead.

"Devil." He muttered.

He didn't put the phone receiver backed on. Hoping to not receive anymore phone calls for the rest of the night. He proceeded to his bedroom, disregarding any thought about eating or changing his clothes.

Things are about to become even more tiresome.

* * *

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! :))**


	8. Tomato-chan

**A/N: Another chapter. Just a warning: this one's pretty . . . sappy. Hope you'll like it and please don't forget to** **review.** **^^Your reviews are actually a big help.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:** Tomato-chan

"What?" He asked as he slipped inside the art room, trying to remain impassive. Hinata's gape was causing his stomach to flutter in a very embarrassing way.

She must have realized that she was staring openly at him because her face had turned the brightest color of red – which made Sasuke secretly grin. He quickly sat down at his usual place by the window. No view from outside but plenty of Hinata.

"It's j-just that . . ." She was whispering the word but with the silence of the room, he could hear her clearly. "You're pretty early, U-Uchiha-san."

He raised a brow at her; silently reminding him what he said before.

"I mean . . . Sasuke . . ." She retaliated but then added, "san."

He rolled his eyes. "Just Sasuke, Hinata."

"Um, Sasuke . . . kun?" She said, biting her pink lips. The young Uchiha groaned. She was too damn adorable!

"Hinata . . ."

"I-I'm sorry! I'm just not used to addressing someone with just their name before." She explained.

That was news to him. "Really?" She nodded timidly. "You don't call any of your friends that way?" She shook her head then. "Not even your sister?"

The painter blinked. "How do you know I have a sister?"

 _Ah crap._ He coughed. "We're friends in Facebook. You once posted a picture of you two together."

"Oh. Well, I call her Hanabi-chan."

"I see." He said. "Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Definitely call me Sasuke."

 _How the Uchiha had fallen._ He thought. Thankful that Naruto and others weren't in any hearing distance. Those idiots would surely laugh at how sappy he has became. Never in a million years had imagined that just the thought of being called by his name would make him . . . happy. But he was and it's all because of the girl in front of him.

"But I-"

"If you don't, I'll call you Tomato-chan." He threatened.

Her light lavender orbs widened. "W-why?!"

He shrugged. "You blush as red as a tomato." _Plus it's my favorite._

She didn't respond but opted to look at him; probably wondering how serious he was. Finally, she let out a heavy sigh and then nodded.

"Let me hear you say it."

"S-Sasuke . . . k-" She started to say but caught herself. "Sasuke."

He didn't bother to hide his smile. He was too freaking happy. "So what were you saying before about me being early?" He muttered, looking away in embarrassment.

"Well, you usually arrive sometime when I'm already painting. I mean, except that one time when we talk, I always see you after I'm done so I'm just surprised that you're early."

Exactly why he decided that from now on, he'll start going there much earlier; so they can talk. He enjoyed watching Hinata and wasn't really bother that she noticed nothing but the canvas in front of her when she paints but he wants more. To talk to her, to hear her voice, to know her more. And maybe, just maybe, she'll also find herself wanting that.

"Does it bother you?" He asked.

"No." She said truthfully and then gave him a timid smile.

"Good." He instinctively responded. "I just felt like it." He vaguely said. The dark-haired beauty didn't questioned him further. Just gave him another nod.

The young Uchiha tilted his head to get a better look at her canvas. "What were you painting this time?"

Yesterday, he didn't get to look at what she was working on since his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of making sure his brother will not find out about his feelings for the Hyuuga girl. Naruto said he stopped pestering him but knowing Itachi, he wouldn't simply give up just like that. His older brother might have used another strategy. So by the time he was out of his trance, Hinata had placed a white cloth over it and was done for the day. It didn't bother him since he would just see it the next day – which was now.

From what he can see, there wasn't any particular shape or line on it. It was only a collage of colors. Narrowing his black orbs, he noted the reddish violet colors on the upper part of the canvas, the black paint on its middle and lastly, the dark blue hue at the bottom.

It was an unusual combination but after a long time of looking at Hinata's art works, he knew that when she was finish, it'll be another masterpiece.

"It's the sea." She explained, gazing at her canvas.

He studied the intensity on her eyes. True, he couldn't see that 'sea' she mentioned but there was no doubt that that the whole image had been created in her mind, right down to the last detail.

"I can't wait to see it." He whispered and leaned back on the wall behind him. Knowing that she wants to continue with her painting now.

Right on cue, the painter grabbed her paintbrush and the Uchiha was once again invisible.

He grinned. _Only her._


	9. Insult the Uchiha Day

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for all your reviews. ^^ As a gift, here's a new chapter. Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto . . . or SasuHina would be a canon pair.**

* * *

 **Insult the Uchiha Day**

"Bastard, conceited, jerk, teme . . ."

Kiba looked up from his plate and stared at the mumbling blonde teenager in front of him. The five friends where currently sitting on a long table at the school cafeteria for lunch.

"Is it Insult the Uchiha day?" He asked. "What's gotten into you?"

"Heartless, emo, stupid, psychotic, jerk . . ." Naruto ignored the brown-haired male and continued with his list of insults for his best friend who was currently sitting beside him. Said best friend simply rolled his eyes and continued eating while glancing from time to time at the table where Hinata Hyuuga was.

"Poker face, duck butt, cold-hearted, possessive . . . STALKER!" Naruto exclaimed right in Sasuke's ear when he couldn't get the Uchiha riled up. That earned him a murderous glare in return.

"Shut it, dobe." The raven haired gritted his teeth while discreetly glancing if Hinata heard Naruto's outburst. Thankfully, she seemed to be preoccupied on her conversation with the bun haired girl.

"I won't shut it until you do something bastard!" His friend retorted.

"Just don't show up."

"Like that's going to work!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Think of something!" Naruto hollered, slamming his palm repeatedly on the table. "You got me into this mess!"

"You're the one who made her fall in love!" The Uchiha let go of his chopstick abruptly.

"Yeah to help YOU stupid teme!"

The sound of a pair of chopstick hitting the table hard snapped the two from their fight. The four friends glanced at their frowning friend with wide eyes. It was very rare for this person to be ticked off; normally he would remain neutral and just mind his own business but when the fighting is in front of foods . . . all hell break loose.

"Idiots." Shikamaru muttered under his breath as he waits for his best friend to speak up.

"Unless you guys plan to talk in a civilize manner, I suggest you leave." Chouji growled. "Do NOT disrespect the food!"

With friends like the energetic Kiba, loud Naruto, popular Sasuke and the laid back genius Shikamaru, people often overlook the chubby teenager. It didn't really bother him. He was always contented in simply blending in the background and concentrating on his food. However, if there's one thing he hated more than being called fat, it's when people fight in front of the food table.

"He started it." Naruto said, frowning at the young Uchiha but chose to lower his volume. He didn't want Pissed off Chouji.

"Hn." Neither did Sasuke.

"Hn?! Typical Sasuke bast-" he cut himself off when Chouji narrowed his eyes. "Hmp." He pouted and crossed his arms over his chess.

"So what exactly are you two fighting about this time?" Kiba asked while resuming to eat; with Chouji's glare, their lunch would be peaceful now.

"The dobe got asked out on a date." Sasuke answered sarcastically.

Kiba choked on the egg he was eating. Shikamaru rolled his eyes before pounding his fist on his friend's back. When the egg was successfully dislodged from Kiba's mouth, Chouji sighed and shook his head. He was trying very hard not to snap again.

"The hell?!" Kiba wiped his mouth hastily. "With who? And why the hell are you angry with that?" He pointed at the blonde bluntly. Naruto muttered under his breath, looking intently at his own plate.

Kiba didn't hear it clearly. "Come again?"

"It's with Sakura stupid." Shikamaru interjected.

"With your stalker?!"

"Who else moron." Naruto said and then glanced at Sasuke. "Do something about it, teme."

"Like I said, just don't show up."

"And like I said, that will not work. You know what she's holding on me. On all of us!"

"Wait hold up!" Kiba interfered. "Why couldn't you just say no? And how come I know nothing about this?" Seeing that no one was surprise except for him.

"She asked him this morning." Shikamaru said. "You were late remember?"

"Oh. Then why can't Naruto just say no?"

"She blackmailed him." Chouji answered, recalling what happened this morning.

 _"_ _Looks like man's best friend's going to be late." Naruto grinned while walking to the classroom with Sasuke, Shikamaru and Chouji._

 _"I bet 30 yen he was_ _sleeping late for watching that ridiculous dog show." Chouji said._

 _"50 yen over him_ _playing with his dog." Naruto countered._

 _"20 on him dancing with his dog." Shikamaru grinned._

 _"40._ _" Sasuke joined in. "He was singing with it."_

"Fuck you guys." Kiba scoffed.

"Who won?" Shikamaru asked, knowing one of them hit the nail.

" . . . Naruto."

The blonde suddenly howled into laughter spreading his hands. "Pay up bastards!"

While watching his friends hand over their money to Naruto, Kiba asked what happened next.

 _"_ _Right, Sasuke . . ." Chouji started to say while glancing at his black-haired friend. "You free this weekend? I need your help. My computer got a virus. Tried everything but it wouldn't go away."_

 _"_ _Sure." The Uchiha responded, grateful for an excuse away from his brother's scrutinizing eyes. "I'll head over to your house this Saturday."_

 _"_ _Damn Teme." Naruto interjected. "When it comes to computers, you're like a wizard."_

 _"_ _Hn."_

 _"_ _Narutooooooooo!"_

 _The blonde gulped dramatically when Sakura Haruno rounded from the corner. It was clear that she was waiting for him._

 _"_ _Oh. Hi there Sakura-chan." Naruto said, looking not so discreetly at his friends; mentally asking them not to leave him alone with her._

 _"_ _Are you free this weekend Naruto?" She asked in a sweet voice while twirling a strand of her pink hair._

 _"_ _Yeah, I have this . . . thing that will make me very . . . very . . . uh . . . very busy." His friends inwardly groaned. Naruto was such a bad liar._

 _"_ _That's okay, you can just cancel it."_

 _"_ _I can't. It's very impor-"_

 _"_ _You will." She cut him off. "If you don't want your grandmother to know about your underage drinking last week."_

 _Four eyes widened at her revelation. Last Friday night, Naruto successfully took one bottle of alcohol from Tsunade's collection under the kitchen's cupboard. He brought it to Shikamaru's house where the five of them got drunk after emptying the bottle. It was a good thing that the Nara's parents went to visit Shikamaru's grandfather._

 _"_ _How the hell did you know about that Haruno?" Sasuke growled, looking intently at his former stalker._

 _They have stayed the night at the Nara's, discarded the bottle, cleaned up the place and were sober before going home. There was no way someone would know or anyone of them would blabber about it._

 _"_ _I have my ways." Sakura simply said before looking at Naruto again. "So. Saturday. It's a date?"_

 _"_ _Do you have proof?" Shikamaru challenged._

 _Sakura raised a delicate brow. "I don't make empty threats." She then looked once again at her object of affection and tilted her head. "Naruto? Date?"_

 _The Uzumaki can only sighed. "Fine. It's a date."_

"I don't know if I should be frightened or amazed at Sakura's stalker skills." Kiba said minutes after the flashback was done. He glanced at the young Uchiha. "She's a better stalker than you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but chose to remain silent.

"So?" Naruto spoke up. "Any ideas how I can get out of this?"

"You don't." Shikamaru said.

"Say what?!"

"You need to see and get the proof plus we have to find out how exactly she knew." He explained, the others nodded in agreement. Their lazy friend had a point.

"But guys . . ." Naruto whined.

"It's a date, dobe." Sasuke responded. "The worst she could do is kiss you."

"You never know though . . ." Kiba snickered. "Someone died in Game of Thrones just by kissing."

The blonde paled and grabbed Sasuke's collar. "Temeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

* * *

 **What can you say about this chapter? Please share your thoughts and review. :)**


	10. A Blonde Moment

**A/N: Hi guys! I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed my story so far. You have no idea how you had helped me since I wasn't really sure if anyone would like this fanfiction. So thank you! You guys rock!**

 **Especially to Ms. Sagawinchester, thank you for always reviewing. I smile every time I read your reviews. ^^**

 **Now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **A Blonde Moment**

The Uchiha glare was a weapon famously used for the following:

1\. To intimidate and make others cower in fear.

2\. To get what one wants without uttering a single word.

3\. To show people who was the boss.

Said weapon was currently being used by the youngest Uchiha towards a 72 inch tall object in front of him. However no matter how menacing the glare was, it was understandingly useless in the current situation.

"Teme, stop threatening the vending machine." Naruto muttered beside him. The blonde casually kicked the side of the machine repeatedly until the can of tomato juice, which was previously hovering at the edge, had finally dropped. He bent to pick it up and handed it to the raven haired teenager.

"I always ended up saving you huh bastard?" He asked while he watch Sasuke open the can. "Isn't it about time you return the favor?"

"Hn." Sasuke took a sip from his favorite drink, knowing fully well what Naruto was hinting on.

"I'm serious teme!"

The Uchiha sighed. "Look, what exactly do you want me to do about it?" He asked. "You heard Shikamaru. We need to get whatever evidence that stupid banshee have on us."

"I know." The Uzumaki admitted. "But I really do not want to be alone with Sakura-chan." And then in a softer voice he whispered, "She's scary."

"The Naruto in middle school would have jumped on the chance."

"The Naruto in middle school didn't have her for a stalker yet."

He had a point. "Then just endure it for a couple of hours dobe."

"Can't you come along?"

He raised a brow, "Why the hell wou-" He cut himself off when he saw the person who was approaching them. Naruto quickly noticed how Sasuke's eye widened a bit, he looked back; already guessing who was coming. Sure enough, it was the girl who had turned the stoic Uchiha into a stalker.

Once Hinata stopped in front of the two guys, Naruto couldn't help saying, "You're amazing, Hinata-chan." Referring to the fact how she was able to conquer the impossible.

Growing up together, Naruto was in front seat in seeing countless girls declared their undying affection to his best friend. They would shower him with gifts while blushing and giggling like crazy; doing anything just to catch his attention but not once did Sasuke spared a glance at any of them. Hell, the guy didn't even like receiving chocolates in Valentine's Day!

When he was beginning to think that Sasuke was either gay or asexual, he noticed how his friend seemed to be acting different whenever a certain someone was nearby. His eyes would constantly dart in her direction, his ears would perk up whenever she spoke or someone mention her, and the corners of his mouth would twitch slightly, as if he was fighting back a smile. He was doing all those in subtlety but the Uzumaki knew better.

At first he thought it was a simple crush, that Sasuke was just starting to notice girls –a late bloomer. But he had been this way since their freshman year and the Uchiha continued to ignore every girl save from the pale painter and would show up every day in her art room after school –without fail. It was then that he realized that his best friend's feelings ran deeper that what he thought.

The teme was in love.

Of course it wasn't like he didn't understand the attraction his friend had for the Hyuuga girl. She was very beautiful, a talented painter, and incredible enough to make Sasuke Uchiha head over heels for her.

His compliment however made the girl blush deeply and earned him a level ten Uchiha glare. He gulped; he needed to fix this fast or Sasuke would skin him alive once Hinata leaves.

"The painting!" He lied, laughing nervously. "I mean, we saw your latest painting and just . . . wow!" He used this as an excuse but he wasn't exactly lying. Hinata can really paint!

"O-oh, thank you Naruto-kun."

"Did you come to get a drink?" Sasuke asked, referring to the vending machine beside him.

She gently shook her head. "No, I just . . ." She started to explain. "I just wanted to check on you."

This revelation mentally stupefied the calm dark haired teen. "W-what?"

 _Yep. Simply incredible._ Naruto thought. No one else can make Sasuke dumbfounded, not even Itachi and the man live to ruffle Sasuke's feathers.

"Well, I saw Akamichi-kun dragging you two out so I wanted to make sure that you're alright."

The two boys inwardly cringed at the mention of what happened earlier. Since they continue to cause a ruckus, Chouji finally snapped and then dragged the both of them out of the cafeteria with everyone's eyes on them. Normally, they wouldn't allow anyone to do that to them but this was Chouji, the nicest one out of the five of them. It's rare for him to be angry so they just listened to his growling and decided to stay out of the cafeteria for the rest of the lunch period. They weren't really that hungry to begin with.

"Don't worry about it, Hinata." Sasuke said in a much softer voice that made Naruto gape at him.

"I guess." The moon-eyed girl said though there was still a certain doubt in her voice.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan." Naruto interjected. "Chouji's just mad that we fought in front of the food table. But at the end of the day, all is well between us." The raven haired nodded, knowing how true Naruto's word was.

"That's good to hear then." She smiled timidly.

"Hn." Sasuke gave her a half-smile.

This would have been Naruto's cue to leave and give them some alone time but then he came up with a new thought. Before he can even think it through, he was asking the question.

"Hey Hinata-chan? Are you busy this Saturday?" Sasuke's eyed him with furrowed brows, wondering what was going on his best friend's mind.

"U-um … I don't think so?" Hinata was just as confuse as the Uchiha.

"Great!" The blonde exclaimed. "Then you wouldn't mind coming with us?"

"Huh?!" She gasped.

"See, Sasuke and I are hanging out with another...friend this weekend but Sasuke and her don't really get along that well." This was an understatement though. "So I don't really want to be the middle man who had to receive the brunt of their anger . . . can you come with us?"

"But why me?"

"You're the only girl the teme can get along with." He shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about it.

"I don't. . ." She was looking back at the two. "I mean, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"It will be." The dark-haired teenager finally spoke. "Come with us, Hinata."

"But …"

"Will you be busy with your painting?" He had witness her turning down her friends' invitation too many times so he wouldn't be surprised if she turned their invitation down.

Thankfully, she shook her head. "Not really. I'm almost done with the one I'm currently working on so I have some free time." He didn't buy that but he refused to believe that the reason why she's almost agreeing to go was because of her crush on Naruto. But for now, he let it go.

"Then you can join us?"

"Are you really sure I can come?" The girl asked after a minute of silence.

He nodded. "Of course."

" . . .okay." She whispered, peeking at him through her bangs. The Uchiha's face remain to be impassive but inwardly he was cheering like a kid on Christmas day. Granted, it was a double date and Hinata might not even realize it but still, he get to see her and spend time with her. Damn it, he could kiss Naruto!

With that train of thought, he involuntarily cringe and decided to just hug his best friend instead.

Said best friend, who was silently watching Sasuke persuade Hinata decided to rejoin their conversation. "Thanks a lot Hinata-chan! You have no idea how much this means to us." Now he won't be alone with Sakura and Sasuke gets to go on a date with his princess. With the two dark-haired teenagers joining him and Sakura, he might just survive Saturday's date.

When the bell rung - signaling that their lunch period was over, the painter said, "Then um . . . I guess I'll see you guys later?" Earning a nod from her two classmates. After that she went ahead and left them once again.

"You owe me bastard." Naruto muttered when Hinata was no longer in view. "Again."

"Considering that you forcibly tagged me along on your date, the least you could do was invite her." Sasuke grinned.

The blonde laughed. "Asshole."

"When will you tell your stalker about this double date?"

"I won't. You guys will just show up."

"Hn."

"When will you tell Chouji you suddenly got plans this Saturday?"

 _"_ I won't. I'll just head to his house much earlier."

"You think he's still pissed off?"

"He'll get over it."

"Still, my I-O-U cards are stacking up teme. One of these days, I'll gladly use it."

"Dobe." The other one countered and then whispered, "Thanks."

They exchanged a grin until someone suddenly spoke. "My, my my . . . what are you two still doing out here?" Their professor, Kakashi Hatake asked. "You heard the bell right?"

"As the professor, shouldn't you be on your way too?" The younger Uchiha countered.

"Little Sasuke, I'm the teacher. I can be late if I wanted to."

"Bet granny would love to hear that comment." Naruto whispered.

"Oh she will." The silver-haired older man said, unfazed. "After I told the joke about her darling grandson being late for his own class."

The Uzumaki's blue orbs quickly widened as he grabbed his friend's sleeves. "Let's go Teme!"

When he was finally alone, he quickly took out his phone and scrolled down to the letter L in his contact. Finding the number, he pressed call.

"Yo Lucifer!" He said in a very cheerful voice. "Do you happen to like art?"

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	11. The Hour Before

**A/N: Love all your insight on the last chapter guys!**

 **Flornoir:** If Hinata did misunderstood Naruto's invite that would be wicked. Haha, don't worry you'll find out soon IF she did. ^^

 **Rockyourlove:** Things are about to become more interesting with Kakashi and Itachi's meddling. *evil grins*. Lol.

 **A guest:** If Hinata did have a crush on Naruto . . . you'll find out soon. :D

 **Sagawinchester:** Fellow fangirl here! Hahaha totally get what you meant. ;) Anyways, all your questions will be answered in the upcoming chapters my friend. :)

Hope you guys continue sharing your thoughts. **Anyways, here's a new chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Hour Before**

(Sakura)

She smiled happily as she looked at her reflection in the mirror; loving what she sees. For this long awaited day, she carefully applied her make-up, chose a laced dress with the color matching her hair –only a bit lighter, and fixed her hair in a loosen French braid.

Today was her fairy tale come true. She had to be beautiful.

Granted her methods may have been underhanded and devious but so what? If she'd just played nice and waited for things to happen, nothing will happened. He was too scared of her and ran away whenever he can. So it didn't matter if she appeared to be pathetic and desperate, if there was even a slight chance that he would love her back, she would gladly do it.

She softly giggled. How funny it was that in middle school, she used to think of him as an annoying loud-mouthed blonde with a larger-than-life personality yet now . . .

Sakura Haruno placed a palm over her chest, feeling the rapid beating of her heart while thinking of Naruto Uzumaki.

"I bet he's panicking about our date right now." She guessed.

* * *

(Naruto)

He had been pacing nervously inside his room for the last couple of minutes; trying to think of any trick she might have in her sleeves and what counter measure he could do.

Scratching his yellow mane in frustration, he sighed heavily. Was he over-thinking this? Sure she blackmailed him to agree on this date but she wasn't all that bad. She's pretty, has a sense of humor, and very smart. Yes, she might be using that big brain of hers for evil but still, shouldn't he feel lucky that an attractive girl, who he used to have a crush on, had wanted so badly to have a date with him?

Having a popular best friend, he had grown used to being a shadow figure that didn't even get half of the attention Sasuke uncaringly received. At times, girls would approached him solely to get information or to get noticed by the young Uchiha. This was the first time that a girl had been actively pursuing him!

 _If only she wasn't such an intense stalker._ He thought. Admittedly, he was a bit thrilled when she started liking him. At one time, he even thought that he might finally get a girlfriend. But her pursue was too much; turning up wherever he and the guys were hanging out, taking pictures of him boldly, clinging to his arms possessively while glaring at anyone who's human, going to his house unannounced, and now she's blackmailing him. He had finally understood why the teme was always shuddering involuntarily whenever she's mentioned.

"Ah, screw it." He muttered, deciding to not worry anymore. He was a man dammit. He shouldn't be too scared of a mere date. Besides, it wasn't like they were going to be alone; Sasuke and Hinata would be joining them. Although, knowing Sasuke, he can fairly guessed how preoccupied with Hinata the teme would be.

"Hope the bastard won't try to sneak out with Hinata-chan later." He didn't want to be alone with Sakura even for a second. But Sasuke sneaking out with his crush was a great possibility. "Damn teme."

* * *

(Sasuke)

After downloading the latest anti-virus on the laptop, the young Uchiha handed it back to Chouji. "Here." His friend took it carefully and placed it back on his study table. Sasuke had gone to the Akamichi's at an early hour to fix the chubby teenager's laptop as promised.

"Thanks man. You were the only one who could have helped." And it was true. Shikamaru may also be a genius but when it comes to all things computer related, Sasuke is the go-to guy.

"Try not to open anymore suspicious looking websites."

Chouji sat and angled his chair so it was facing the raven-haired teenager, who was currently sitting down on the floor. "How do I know if it's suspicious?"

The Uchiha gave him a deadpanned expression. "When it looks suspicious."

His friend simply rolled his eyes. _Typical Sasuke logic._ He thought but instead he said, "Got it." And then after a few heart beats, "So? Nervous for your date later?"

He, Kiba, and Shikamaru were amazed when Naruto proudly told them how he was able to secretly get Sasuke a date with Hinata Hyuuga. Not to mention how he managed to make it a double date with him and his stalker as the other couple. They gave the blonde a few exaggerated slow claps to show their amazement at his ingenious plan.

However, all three of them had bet that the date would be disastrous knowing the connections between the four teenagers.

Naruto used to have a crush on Sakura but now wants nothing to do with her; Sakura is in love with Naruto but used to have an obsessive crush on Sasuke; Sasuke hates Sakura and is in love, in a stalker kind of way, with Hinata; and Hinata is sort of friends with Sasuke and may not or may have a slight crush on Naruto.

It was one messy love square.

Of course, Sasuke said otherwise –at least on his and Hinata's side. Naruto simply stuck his tongue out to his friends.

"Not really." Sasuke muttered, answering Chouji's question. It may be thanks to his Uchiha gene, but he really wasn't feeling any nervousness on his first date with Hinata; though he's purposely ignoring the fact that it was a double date.

Chouji laughed. "Right. The one who should be nervous is Naruto!"

"Hn." He had to agree with that.

However, after leaving Chouji's and heading to the amusement park for the date, he admitted that while he wasn't nervous, he was a bit worried. Hinata had accepted the invitation despite refusing countless ones from her friends. She chose this over her painting. Why?

Was it because Naruto asked her?

He knew Naruto would never fall for Hinata knowing his feelings for her. But what about her? What if the crush he suspected she had towards his best friend was actually deeper? What if she was in love with him?

He unconsciously clenched the hand that was inside his pocket into a fist. It wouldn't stop him from pursuing her but damn, it will hurt.

* * *

(Hinata)

Today was a weekend. She should have been inside her room; oblivious to the world while continuously painting. Instead, she's at the bus stop; waiting for the bus that would head directly to the amusement park.

She should be clutching her paintbrush not a purple hand-bag with a sunflower keychain.

She should be wearing a nice white apron to shield her clothes from the paints that were sure to splash on her. But here she was in a nice white _dress_ that she carefully chose last night.

Her face should have been covered in smudges of paint not the latest mascara or the pinkish blush-on or especially not the rose colored lipstick that she hadn't used before.

Why did she felt the need to apply make-up? Why wasn't she wearing an apron? Why wasn't she holding her paintbrush? Why wasn't she inside her room?

 _Why wasn't she painting?_

Ever since that day at the glassed greenhouse, her life has been centered on painting. She would wake up eager to paint on her canvas the latest image she thought or imagined. And then at night, once she finished praying, she would excitedly wonder what she would paint next. This was how she lived her life. It didn't matter if she wasn't hanging out with her friends or going on dates –as long as she can paint, she was happy.

But her conversation with Tenten last week at the cafeteria had caused a shift in her perfect world. Her friend made her realized something she had been very oblivious of. Of course, what she learned shocked her but what surprised her even more was what she felt about it. Before she knew it, she had stood up when she saw _him_ being dragged outside; worried that _he_ would get hurt. An emotion that was so foreign to her that it made her halt for a few minutes before going to where _he_ was.

So when he asked her to join them today, she said yes.

Painting will always be her top priority, her world. But today, she needed to see and understand what exactly she feels towards _him._

And the bus finally arrived.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? Who was the _him_ she was talking about? Naruto or Sasuke?**


	12. D-day

**A/N: Hey guys! It took a while before I can post this new chapter since I kept on editing it until I was finally satisfied. ^^ Anyways, this has been the longest one I've written for this story so I hope you can accept that as an apology. Also, I've read all your reactions and speculations on who the "him" might be. And let me promise you that before their date ends, you WILL know. So without further ado . . . enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO . . . sad.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: D-day**

Konoha's local amusement park was considered as one of the city's main attraction. It was a place filled with wonders and fun; a childhood fantasy straight out of a child's story book. With a variety of world-class themed rides, people of all ages would come and go with a big smile constantly plastered on their faces. At the center of it was a tall vintage clock tower where our four favorite teenagers have agreed to meet. However, there seemed to a slight problem.

Sakura was livid.

Naruto was scared.

Hinata was uncomfortable.

And Sasuke was . . . mesmerized.

Not exactly the kind of emotions one can expect on a date. Well, maybe except Sasuke's.

 _Thirty minutes ago . . ._

 _The young Uchiha was the first to arrive followed by his loud best friend only a couple of minutes later. After the Uzumaki had endlessly teased Sasuke on his date with the Hyuuga girl, they decided to talk about the strategy they can use to get the evidence of their little drinking session from Sakura Haruno._

 _"Just flirt with her."_

 _"You really think she won't just hand it over? I did show up today."_

 _Sasuke rolled his eyes. "She blackmailed you with it, Dobe. You think she'll just give up her winning card? She's a manipulative stalker who will use any means to get what she wants."_

 _The blonde laughed. "Like you weren't one?" He asked, reminding the raven-haired teenager how he somehow got a date with Hinata Hyuuga without her knowledge._

 _"Hn." Not like he can really deny it. This earned him another set of laughter from Naruto._

 _"Fine. I'll do it." Naruto said a couple minutes later and continued, "You could try being nice to her, teme."_

 _"I won't hope she gets hit by a truck. Good enough?"_

 _His best friend nodded; that means he'll at least tolerate her. "I'll start by complementing her." He resolved._

 _Unfortunately, Sakura, who didn't know that Sasuke and Hinata will be joining them, was naturally surprised when she saw her former crush waiting with Naruto. She was about to order the Uchiha to get lost when their famous schoolmate came and joined them._

 _After realizing what he had done, Sakura glared murderously at the blonde._

 _Present time . . ._

"Saku-"

"You invited them?!" Sakura seethed, cutting whatever Naruto was planning to say. "You invited them on OUR date?!" she shouted with hands on her hips. This received a few speculative glances from the people passing by.

The Uzumaki gulped. How stupid was he to forget that Sakura didn't know that he turned this into a double date? He was so occupied on how he will survive this date that this small detail had slipped his mind. He tried to catch Sasuke's eyes for help but when he looked at his best friend, he mentally facepalmed.

Itachi's foolish brother were oblivious to what was happening as he continue to gape openly at Hinata. The young painter had arrived wearing a simple white cotton dress that hugged her figure perfectly but in a very classy manner. She had even put some make up that helped emphasize her features. And to complete her overall look, her long dark hair was cascading elegantly down her back.

Hinata Hyuuga looked as beautiful as an angel.

 _No._ Sasuke disagreed. _Not an angel. A bride. MY bride._

 _Teme!_ Naruto mentally thought helplessly. _This isn't the time to be lovestruck you stupid bastard!_

"Well, Naruto?!" Sakura demanded.

"Ah . . . well . . ." He laughed nervously. Sasuke wouldn't be snapping back to reality any time soon and Hinata kept on glancing at the three of them; she must have realized what the situation was after Sakura's outburst. He supposed they should have told her a little more about this "gathering".

Finally coming up with an excuse, he bent a little and whispered on the pink-haired girl's ear. "Sorry for inviting them, Sakura-chan. I just wanted to help Sasuke." Seeing her brows' furrowed in confusion, he continued, "He has had a crush on Hinata-chan for a long time that I figured this can finally give him the push HE needed."

Green orbs widened dramatically; to say Sakura Haruno was surprised was the understatement of the century.

All throughout middle school (except those last few months of their last year), she had liked and followed the young Uchiha. Out of desperation for him to like her back, she threw herself at him, boldly flirted, batter her eyelashes, and just did whatever she could. Sasuke simply glared and called her annoying -repeatedly. She knew that if she didn't fall in love with Naruto, she would still act like a lovesick puppy around the stoic teen. But she did and loving Naruto had made her realized that Sasuke would never ever like her back. It was time to let go of her little girl's dream.

So now it sounded so surreal that he had finally liked someone.

She stole a glance at the young man, witnessing for the first time how her former crush was looking at nothing save the beautiful girl beside him.

 _Would you look at that?_ She thought. _He_ _does have a heart._

However, she shook her head and looked at her current love again. "But this was supposed to be our day, Naruto." She whispered. Why didn't she realize that Naruto might do something like this? Did he hate her enough to call a reinforcement? Didn't he realize how much she was looking forward to this date? It was supposed to be the push SHE needed to earn his love.

"I know." He tried to humor her; ignoring the small part of him that was feeling guilty. The hurt in her eyes where very evident. "I'll make it up to you next time."

Her ears perked up."Next time?"

 _Fuck! Why did I say that?!_ He wanted to slap himself. But then he sighed and nodded. "Yeah, next time. I promise."

She contemplated. _Next time means another date right? Naruto will not go back on his words right?_

"Fine." Finally agreeing to this set up. "I'll hold you to that." She then turned her attention at the other girl who was currently looking down at the ground.

"Hyuuga-san" She called out. Hinata's quickly looked at her with wide eyes. Sasuke transferred his gaze at her and glared; daring her to try anything funny.

Ignoring it, she focused her attention on the pale girl. "I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you." She smiled and bowed a bit.

Hinata was startled by Sakura's mood change but returned the bow. "N-nice to meet you too, Haruno-san. I'm Hinata Hyuuga."

"I know." She responded. There wasn't any person on their school who did not know who Hinata Hyuuga was. A famous painter, the beautiful pride of Konohagakure and now, the girl who captured Sasuke Uchiha's heart. "We go to the same school. I'm just one class after yours." She was certain of this since she memorized all of Naruto's classmates.

"R-really?" The dark-haired girl was surprised. If they went to the same school and were on the same grade , how come she had never seen Sakura before?

 _"You're way too oblivious, Hina."_ Her friend, Tenten, said a few days ago while they were eating at the cafeteria. Maybe she was right? Afterall, no one would forget seeing such pink hair!

 _Did she perhaps dyed it?_ Hinata innocently wondered.

"Yeah, so please feel free to call me Sakura-chan." The pink-haired girl said, pointedly ignoring the silent gawking of the two boys; clearly shocked that she can talk normally with another girl. _What do these idiots take me for? I can be civil!_ "In turn, can I call you Hinata-chan?"

"Yes. Of course." Hinata agreed; glad that Sakura seemed to be nice.

"So, which ride would you like to go first?"

"Um . . . maybe it will be better if . . . if . . ." Hinata started to say nervously. "If we . . . Sasuke and I just . . . just go?" She finally said, hoping the three teenagers would agree.

Sakura bit her lower lip. Of course, she wanted to be alone with Naruto but the blonde promised a second date if she would go along with this one so she's torn. On the other hand, Naruto was inwardly panicking. His lovestruck friend might just agreed to this.

Casting a glance at the Uchiha, he mentally warned him. _Don't you dare. Don't you dare. Bastard, don't you dare to this. Don't you da-_

"I'm sure it's fine if we join them, Hinata." Sasuke said, earning a shock from the two girls and a relief from the blonde. He wanted to be with just Hinata but he can't abandon Naruto with the banshee.

"But it's their date, Sasuke." Hinata tried again. "W-we might be . . . intruding." She looked away sadly; she was hoping he would agree with her.

Sasuke went cold.

Why was she so sad? Why did she want to leave so badly? Is it because this was Naruto and Sakura's date? Was she jealous? So jealous that she didn't even want to stay and watch?

"Hina-"

"It's fine, Hinata-chan." Sakura suddenly said. "The more, the merrier." The prospect of another date had ruled over.

"But . . . we might . . ."

"Yeah, Hinata-chan." Naruto butted in; desperate for them to stay. "Besides, you're already here. Might as well have fun."

"They have a point." Sasuke said. "Let's stay, Hinata." He needed to know once and for all if she does have feelings for his best friend.

The Hyuuga girl didn't answer at once. It wasn't that she didn't understand that there might be a reason why the boys were very adamant to push through with this. But she just thought that it would be better if she and Sasuke would just go. She looked at each of them with her eyes lingering a bit on _him._ She can feel her resolve weakening by his persuasion.

In the end, she sighed and nodded. Anyway, she initially thought she'll be hanging out with the three of them. Might as well just go with it.

Sakura cheered and then realized something, '"You call him . . ." She pointed at Sasuke. "Sasuke? Just Sasuke?" She also didn't miss that the Uchiha had call her "Hinata". It was the first time she heard him call a girl's name and without any venom too!

"Y-yes." Hinata sheepishly confirmed while turning red.

"Huh." The pink-haired girl responded. So there was progress between them after all.

The raven-haired teen glared. "Got a problem with that Haruno?"

She glared back. "Just surprised that's all." _In love or not, he's still very arrogant._

The two continued to stare at one another that Naruto had to intervene. "Okay!" He clapped repeatedly. "How about we go ride the Kyuubi Coaster?"

"G-great idea." Hinata said, wanting to stop the glaring battle as well.

"Yeah." Sakura said after she tore her eyes away from Sasuke. Then with a smirked, she her arms with Hinata's. "Let's go, Hinata-chan!"

The Hyuuga girl could do nothing but glanced back at the guys as the pink-haired girl dragged her towards the ride.

"That stupid banshee." Sasuke muttered as they followed behind.

Walking beside him, Naruto rolled his eyes. "This is going to be a long day."

And long day it was. The four of them rode one ride after another with Sakura always insisting to partner and sit with Hinata much to Sasuke's dismayed and Naruto's relief; at least his stalker wasn't being her clingy self today.

"What the hell is she up to?" The Uchiha growled after Sakura successfully prevented him from going near Hinata. "Is she trying to really piss me off?"

"That much is obvious, teme." Naruto responded. "Just be a bit more patient. You wouldn't want to lose your cool in front of Hinata-chan right bastard?"

"Easy for you to say." He responded. "You weren't looking forward to this day."

The blonde chucked. "Hey that rhymed!"

"Hn."

"But yeah, I wasn't."

* * *

"Let's ride the Ferris Wheel next!" Sakura announced happily after seeing how pissed off her former crush was.

 _Served him right for being a stuck up jerk._ She thought. Satisfied with the result of her meddling, she decided it was time to focus her attention back to Naruto.

Said guy touched his growling stomach and smiled apologetically. "Can we eat first?"

* * *

"I'll just head to the restroom." After placing their orders, Hinata stood up from her seat and excused herself.

"Can you believe there's actually a branch of Ichiraku's here?" Naruto exclaimed, grinning at the place. "Last time I went, they didn't have it yet."

"It only opened last week." Sakura smugly said.

"Wait . . ." He looked intently at the girl who was seating across from him. "How did you . . ."

"Know?" She finished his question. "I've researched it of course. Why did you think I pick the amusement park for our date? You love rides and games plus your favorite restaurant had just opened a branch here so this was the ideal place."

"Oh." For once, the talkative teenager was speechless. He was really touched by Sakura's efforts.

"This was supposed to be the best day ever." She continued. "But you just had to invite Hinata-chan and Mr. With-a-stick-up-on-his-ass." She glared at the Uchiha.

The Uchiha gritted his teeth. _To hell about being nice!_

The raven-haired leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms over his chess. He was ready to attack.

"You really expected a blackmail date to turn out good? How delusional can you get." He smirked.

Sakura, however, was unfazed. "Like you're any better." She countered. "Tell me, was Hinata-chan aware that this was a double date?"

The deafening silence that followed made Naruto squirmed on his seat.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Hand over the evidence, Haruno."

"No way."

Naruto's blue orbs widened. "But Sakura-chan you promised!"

Sakura glanced at him. "I'll give it to you after you walk me home." The blonde's jaw dropped at her condition.

"Didn't I tell you, dobe?" Sasuke reminded his friend. "She won't give it up so easily."

"Of course I won't asshole."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Banshee."

"Wha?!' She was taken aback. "B-banshee?! How . . how dare you!"

"Hn. The truth hurts right?"

"You!" She suddenly stood up and lounged herself towards the raven-haired teenager.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto quickly reached across the table and got hold of her shoulders. He then turned to his best friend. "Teme, stop attacking her!"

Obviously enjoying how he pissed her off, Sasuke evilly smiled and answered, "I believe she's the one attacking me."

"When I get my hands on you!" Sakura threatened as she struggle to break free from Naruto's iron hold. "I'll punch that arrogant face of yours!"

"Um . . . g-guys?" A soft voice suddenly said, snapping the three back to reality. They all turned towards a shocked Hinata Hyuuga.

Sakura was embarrassed.

Sasuke remained impassive. But deep inside he was panicking and embarrassed too.

Naruto was relieved. Never been more glad that Hinata was there.

"Hinata-chan!" He said, finally loosening his hold on Sakura. "Told you these two don't get along!"

"Uh, y-yeah." She said and resumed her seat next to Sakura. She was looking back and forth between her and Sasuke, who was pointedly avoiding to look at her.

"Sorry about that Hinata-chan." Sakura apologized. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay." The painted said. She glanced at the silent boy seating in front of her. "S-sasuke?"

She had to wait for a couple of seconds before he finally meet her gaze.

"Y-you okay?"

The Uchiha blinked and then nodded.

"Here are your drinks." The waited announced as he approached their table. He lowered the tray he was holding and quickly placed four cups on the table and a pitcher of Iced tea. "Your food will be ready in just a couple of minutes." he said before leaving.

After the waiter left, the Uchiha quickly poured some tea in one of the cups and put it in front of Hinata. The Hyuuga smiled faintly. She understood that this was Sasuke's way of apologizing. Drinking a bit from the cup, she look at the Uchiha who was staring at her. In silent, she nodded and watched as he seemed to relax a bit.

When the waiter finally brought out their orders, the four teenagers started to eat.

* * *

 **To be continued . . .**

 **I'm almost done with the next chapter so you don't have to wait long guys. ;) Don't forget to review this chapter!**


	13. A Brother's Worries

**Chapter 13:A Brother's Worries**

"Hn. Looks like things have settled down." A dark-haired man observed while looking at the four teenagers who were currently eating inside the restaurant. Someone had loudly scoffed beside him. With an eyebrow raised, he glanced at the person, "What?"

"I am seriously reconsidering this friendship."

He rolled his eyes. "Get over it already."

"I will not get over it, you dictator." With hands inside his jean pockets, the person stubbornly replied.

"Kakashi-"

"I've had a very busy week, Itachi!" The professor cut him off. "Busy in a way that I couldn't even read the latest chapter of my Icha Icha Paradise!" He complained. "This weekend was supposed to be my time to finally fucking relax! But then you barged into my apartment, dragged me here, and forced me to fucking spy on your brother's fucking date!"

The Uchiha remained impassive. "I hope you don't curse like that in front of your students. Quite scandalous."

"Oh don't worry, Lucifer. This is just for your privileged."

"I see. All good then."

Kakashi took a deep breath to stop himself from smacking his friend. "It's not all good, asshole. I refuse to continue stalking my students' date."

"We won't stay long."

"Won't stay long?!" The silver-haired man exclaimed in disbelief. He pointed at the four teenagers, which they were currently observing from the restaurant's glass window. "We've been following them since they met up in front of that tower."

"It's your fault." The Uchiha shrugged. "You did not tell me that the other girl was my foolish brother's former crazy stalker."

"I didn't know it was Sakura." Kakashi answered. "I only heard there would be another girl but neither one of the kids mentioned it would be her."

"Hn."

Kakashi had somehow heard Naruto and Sasuke persistently asked another student to hang out with them today. This wasn't strange for Naruto; the loud mouth was one friendly kid. But it was another thing to hear Sasuke, who was usually indifferent to any girl's existence, actively asked her to join them. And then later, when she had said yes and left, his brother actually thanked his best friend for inviting the girl.

It was crystal clear that she was the one who had captured his foolish brother's heart. And learning the girls name from Kakashi, Itachi Uchiha was greatly pleased.

He knew who Hinata Hyuuga was.

A beautiful painter whose art works were known all over the world and displayed in various magazines and museums. She was even tagged as "Konoha's pride" in a famous news article due to all her achievements at such a young age. But more importantly, she was the eldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga. A business tycoon who owned a chain of hotels and restaurants situated all over Konoha and Suna. Now, Itachi really didn't have any idea what exactly made Sasuke fall in love with the Hyuuga girl but with her background, the older Uchiha was certain that their father will not try to stop his brother from pursuing her.

Hell, Fugaku Uchiha might even set the wedding date!

So he only came today to witness what his little brother looked like while being with the girl -and it was pretty surreal to witness Sasuke gaping and blushing! His foolish brother was truly in love.

He felt proud.

Though he dragged Kakashi to accompany him, he really had no intention of staying nor following the kids on their date. But that was until he saw that familiar pink-hair. It turned out that the other girl, who was supposed to be Naruto's date was none other than Sakura Haruno. The crazy girl who used to follow Sasuke like a lovestruck puppy but was now openly pursuing the blonde minion.

Worried that the girl would cause trouble, he decided to go against his plan and spend his (and Kakashi's) time to follow the four teenagers around the amusement park.

"Itachi, you've seen how Sasuke dealt with Haruno." Kakashi said, reminding his friend the spat they witness from the restaurant's window. "It's obvious he's able to handle her and Naruto's strong enough to restrain her from attacking him. Let's leave them alone already." _And just go home!_

The Uchiha didn't answer. His complaining friend had a point; it's pretty obvious Sasuke's able to deal with the crazy stalker. But still . . .

"We'll leave after they've done eating."

The professor can only sigh. "Brother complex." He muttered under his breath. He could leave Itachi and just go home but going against Lucifer was an invitation to hell so he stayed put.

 _I am so getting my revenge on those two knuckleheads on Monday._ He promised himself as he looked over at Naruto and Sasuke. _Get ready for all the teasing kids!_

"Hn." The Older Uchiha returned his gaze back to the four teenagers.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know; this chapter is too darn short. Originally, I planned to place the continuation scene of their double date here. But somehow, it didn't feel right combining it here. So instead, I'll have everything on the next chapter in one go; the continuation of the date and the revelation on who "HIM" was and a SURPRISE! Thanks for understanding guys! ^^**

 **Anyway, please tel me what yo think of this chapter? :)**


End file.
